Pasific Oceans Yoonmin
by wkthwk
Summary: Pasific Oceans adalah tempat hiburan seaworld dengan beberapa biota laut sebagai koleksinya. Tempat yang Bagus untuk menyembuhkan hati yang lara..
1. Alfa

Sudah kuputuskan, hari ini aku akan mengungkapkannya..

Atau mungkin besok besok saja,

Pemuda bermarga Park itu berlari kala teman satu tim futsal memanggilnya.

"Pertandingannya satu minggu lagi! Kita harus kompak dan semangat" Intruksi Kim Taehyung, sang kapten tim futsal sekolah.

Park Jimin bisa mengakuinya, Kim Taehyung sangat berbakat. Berkali-kali tim futsal mereka menang berkat Kim Taehyung. Karena dia bisa membobol tim lawan hanya dengan menendang dari jarak jauh. Belum lagi wajah sempurnanya yang terlihat sangat tampan. Itulah yang membuat Kim Taehyung dikagumi kaum hawa dan beberapa uke.

Selesai mendengarkan ceramah dari Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin berjalan menuju keluar lapangan. Ia bisa merasakan sejuknya udara dari pohon pohon besar nan lebat yang mengelilingi lapangan futsal tersebut. meskipun ini masih sore, dirinya dapat merasakan kesegaran raganya. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Park Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menganjal pada hatinya. Ia merasa tidak tenang.

Ya Tuham, apakah akan terjadi sesuatu padaku?

Perasaan itu makin tidak enak tatkala ia melihat orang yang disukainya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Berjalan perlahan menghamipiri dirinya.

Park Jimin memandangnya sebentar. Masih sama seperti yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Imut dan manis.

"Hey Jim" sapa Jungkook. Sang pujaan hati yang selalu membuat dadanya merasa hangat hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja.

"oh, hal-hallo kook" bahkan jimin tidak menyadari bahwa dia akan disapa pemuda manis itu terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja dirinya gugup dan segera saja Jimin mengusir kegugupan yang datang pada dirinya.

"Apa Kim Taehyung masih di dalam?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar cantik menatap Park Jimin. Wajah cantiknya diterpa sinar matahari yang menembus dedaunan diantara pohon pohon lebat.

Tentu saja park jimin tidak berkedip memandangi pemuda manis dan cantik yang ada didepannya. Meskipun pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ia masih di dalam. Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" Park Jimin agak kecewa.

'Kenapa yang dicari Jungkook adalah Taehyung, mengapa bukan diriku? Apakah dia menganggapku jelek karena aku terlihat sangat kumal setelah latihan? Atau karena tinggi badanku yang lebih pendek darinya ini? Dibanding dirinya, memang aku lebih pendek 'sih..'

"Hey Jim" Jungkook melambaikan tanggannya didepan wajah Jimin agar temannya itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"eh iya?" Jimin akhirnya tersadar.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum sebentar.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu sesuatu. Tapi janji jangan bilang siapa siapa" Jungkook menunjuk nunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada Jimin. Agar dia berjanji.

"Iya iya janji. Ada apa sih?" Perasaan Jimin sudah tidak enak.

Jungkook baru akan membuka mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu, namun gerombolan anak futsal termasuk Taehyung datang. Gerombolan itu berkali kali meneriaki bahkan menggoda Taehyung.

"Ciee ciee ditungguin sama doi"

"Uhuyy cepet jadian dong"

"PJ se anak futsal di tunggu"

Beberapa teriakan teriakan keluar dari mulut anak futsal yang keluar lapangan bersama Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia. Senyumnya lebar dan terlihat agak malu malu dengan menutup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tunggu, Jimin tidak mengerti situasi ini.

"Bentar deh jangan pada pulang duluan" Perintah Taehyung pada teman temannya yang sudah mulai menyebar menuju ke parkiran.

Teman temannya yang mendengar arahan Taehyung langsung berbalik arah dan menghampirinya.

Jimin hanya melihatnya. Perlahan perasaan tidak enak muncul pada sebagian dari dirinya.

"Jadi gini. Aku sama Jungkook sudah Official. Kita backstreet soalnya ini demi Jungkook juga biar enggak di bully sama anak anak cewe. Dan karena main backstreet itu juga ada engga enaknya. Yah kalian tau lah berkali kali jungkook digodain sama anak cowo terus pas aku ngebelain pasti mereka enggak terima dan malah bilang 'emang lo siapanya jungkook' ya gitulah. Sainganku banyak bro. Nggak Cuma di sekolah. Diluar sekolah juga ada. Jadi, sekarang aku mau traktir kalian semua."

Pengumuman panjang lebar yang diutarakan Taehyung membuat hati Jimin seketika sakit. Rasanya dia ingin pulang saja dan tidur lalu melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Semua orang bersorak, kecuali Jimin yang diam saja dan memberikan seulas senyuman palsu.

"Selamat ya" Ujar Jimin pada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum sangat lebar. Taehyung merangkulnya.

"Semoga langgeng bro!" Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Thanks Jim. lo ikutan 'kan?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menggeleng perlahan. "enggak deh Tae. Tanteku tadi sms katanya dia udah masak dirumah. Sayang kan kalo engga dimakan. Ehehe" Dustanya. Jimin tinggal bersama ayahnya. Ibunya dan tantenya sudah meninggal saat dirinya masih kecil. Dikarenakan seseorang yang sengaja menaruh bom di tenda paramedis. Kematian yang sangat tragis merenggut nyawa seseorang yang dicintainya dan disayanginya saat menjadi sukarelawan di negara konflik.

"oh oke. Hati hati ya!" Ucap taehyung. Jimin mengiyakan lalu berjalan kearah parkiran sepeda. Dimana sepedanya diparkirkan.

Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Published: 2 Novemver 2018


	2. Bravo

Hari ini Jimin tidak masuk sekolah. Alasannya, dirinya merasa tidak enak badan, terutama hatinya ini yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Kemarin sore ayahnya memergoki Jimin menangis sambil menuntun sepedanya yang bocor. Ayahnya mengira gara gara ban nya bocor anak kesayangannya menangis. Namun tidak, Jimin merasa kesal sekali sore itu sampai dirinya mau merusak sepedanya sendiri.

"Mau makan apa kamu Jim?" Tanya ayahnya yang duduk menemani putranya di ruang keluarga. Jimin sedang menonton acara kartun tetapi pandangannya kosong.

"ayah tidak kerja?" tanya Jimin kemudian. Tatapannya lurus kedepan.

"Ayah menemanimu. Sekali sekali cuti bersama putra ayah yang juga jarang berada dirumah ini" Ayahnya mengacak acak rambut putranya.

"Kenapa ini rasanya sakit ayah?" Jimin menunjuk hatinya sendiri.

Ayahnya menatap Jimin iba.

"Terkadang memang begitu" Kata ayahnya kemudian.

"Ayah pernah sakit hati?" Tanya Jimin memalingkan padangannya ke wajah ayahnya yang sudah mulai berkerut karena usia.

Ternyata ayahku sudah hampir tua. Rambutnya juga sudah agak memutih sedikit.

"Pernah" Jawab Ayahnya yang memandang putra semata wayangnya. Merangkulnya dalam dekapan.

"Kapan?" Jimin mendaratkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang ayah. Sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh ayahnya yang tidak selalu dirumah untuk menemaninya saat waktu libur.

"Ayah pernah merasakannya dua kali. Saat ditolak cinta pertama dan saat cinta terakhir ayah tiada" Ayah menciumi puncak kepala putranya membagi kasih sayang yang jarang dilakukan bila keduanya ada dirumah.

"Bagaimana melupakannya? Itu pasti sangat tidak mudah bukan?" Jimin sesekali memandang wajah ayahnya.

"Jimin, terkadang kita harus bergerak maju dan meninggalkan yang sudah berlalu. Tapi bukan berarti kita bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan masa lalu itu. Malah seharusnya kita menjadikan masa lalu itu sebagai pelajaran," Ujar Ayahnya dengan lembut. Jimin merasa agak lega dengan ucapan ayahnya walaupun hatinya masih sakit.

"Tapi bagaimana jika yang lalu itu sakit ayah? Apakah masih pantas untuk dijadikan pelajaran?" Tanya Jimin air matanya lolos. Ayah mengusapnya perlahan.

"Dalam kehidupan kita dituntut untuk bergerak maju. Mendapatkan ujian dari tuhan, lalu mendapatkan pelajaran dari ujian yang diberikan oleh tuhan tersebut. Dari kasus yang kamu alami, kamu bisa belajar untuk lebih mengerti perasaan. Ungkapkan saja terus terang tanpa menunggu ini itu, tanpa dipendam. Jangan sekali kali memendam perasaan, itu akan membuatmu lebih sakit" Jelas ayah. Jimin hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan dan bicarakan pada ayahnya.

"Bagaimana jika ditolak yah?"

"Setidaknya orang itu tau bahwa ada orang yang mencintainya, dan dia akan merasa 'wah aku disukai, wah aku ternyata dicintai' jangan menyerah, Jim. Bisa saja orang itu sedikit demi sedikit akan membuka hatinya untukmu. Dan itu akan membuatmu lega bila kamu sudah mengungkapkannya. Jangan menunggu waktu. Kita itu yang menentukan waktu" Ayahnya tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Apakah aku harus mengungkapkannya, yah?" tanya Jimin ragu ragu. Dirinya yakin, bahwa sudah terlambat untuk memberitahukan perasaannya pada Jungkook.

"Boleh, tapi kamu tahu 'kan, ada resikonya saat kamu mengungkapkannya pada Jungkook. Jika itu membuatmu merasa lega, maka lakukanlah tapi dengan memikirkan resikonya"

"Iya ayah. Resikonya aku bisa dibogem Taehyung dan lebih buruknya dikeluarkan dari eskul futsal" Jimin mengucrutkan bibirnya.

"tidak juga. Taehyung sepertinya anak yang baik. Dia selalu mampir ke kantor ayah untuk mengantarkan bekal ayahnya," Bela ayahnya.

"Ayaaah.." Rengek Jimin tak terima Taehyung lebih baik darinya.

"hehe.. tidak tidak. Kamu tetap anak ayah yang terbaik" Puji ayahnya lalu memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Jalan jalan yuk yah" Ucap Jimin. Ayahnya sontak melepaskan pelukannya. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan cepatnya mood Jimin berubah.

"Ayo. Kamu mandi dulu sana" Suruh ayahnya. Jimin menurut

"siap" Dirinya langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Ayahnya yang duduk sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Jimin berjalan dan sesekali membuat gestur aku cinta ayah. Ayahnya hanya terkekeh geli dengan tingkah laku putranya.

Perasaan jimin sudah lega sekarang. Walaupun masih agak galau.

 _ **11 November 2018**_


End file.
